


利奥波德

by Diante



Series: Wenn ich dein Spiegel wär [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bavaria hates Prussia, German Revolution of 1918-19, M/M, Post World War I, Violent Germany
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diante/pseuds/Diante
Summary: 这不是巴伐利亚哥想要的德国啊。
Relationships: Bavaria/Germany (Hetalia)
Series: Wenn ich dein Spiegel wär [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785274
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	利奥波德

**Author's Note:**

> 德国和巴伐利亚打架的故事。路德维希不明白为什么给了利奥波德如此多的自由，他还要和自己作对；年长者默默承受暴力，在被按进河水后，终于决定反击。一个月后利奥波德和罗德里赫在阿尔卑斯山脚喝酒拥抱，一同哀悼逝去的美好时光。  
> 警告：凶残土豆，拳打脚踢，轻微血腥，强制溺水，结尾无中生奥

“你为什么痛恨我？”

“你为什么痛恨基尔伯特？”

1919年5月1日，巴伐利亚苏维埃共和国被镇压了，千余革命志士被杀害了。路德维希拉扯着利奥波德停下。两人并立在圣卢卡斯教堂[1]下的伊萨尔河河滩。这是萧索的、硝烟弥漫的慕尼黑城里少有的安宁之处。巴伐利亚转身后短暂地盯了会儿被握住的手腕，接着便抬头，以漠然而缺乏善意的目光望着路德维希，未作任何发言。他比路德维希略高，肩也更宽，臂碰臂的对峙下威压已全然填充咫尺间。

利奥波德有一头天然朝上生长的、极硬的金发。他不往上抹发胶，由它凌乱而野蛮地自由发展。路德维希过去不曾注意，可现在鲜艳的、热烈的、明晃晃的色彩没由来地刺痛魏玛国的眼睛。他锁紧眉头，空余的左手攥上利奥波德的衣领。咽部的紧窒感把巴伐利亚原本中立的神色推向负面，他望向年轻人的目光变得更凌厉。

路德维希，毫无远见的小皇帝，基尔伯特狡猾手段的衍生品，正作出一贯的正义凛然姿态，以高高在上的语调向他质问。他的眼睛里燃着怒意，怒意又凝聚成剑，要往利奥波德的脸上戳刺，将它捅烂。他要说什么？他要以何等措辞解释？纡尊降贵，卑躬屈膝，低声下气，这就是四十八年来明哲保身者所付出的代价，注定承担的后果。他所给予的小恩小惠不值得让矛盾瓦解。从来没有什么能让刻进骨髓的憎恶瓦解。利奥波德不屑与愚者和年轻人争辩，而路德维希两者皆占——没有什么必须向他说明的，他得出论断。由是他的眼神又柔和下来，像对待一个傻瓜般：“放手，路德维希。”

他的语气和神情一样淡。战争、革命、屠杀交织出的无形疼痛在撕扯身体。他无意再挑起祸端。

“告诉我！你他妈——你到底在想什么！“但路德维希并未如他所愿结束纷争。教养良好的年轻人还是遏止脱口而出的脏话，剧烈地呼吸，好像锅炉含着热炭。魏玛捏拢手指，把巴伐利亚颈上的一圈布料握紧。他没意识到在衣领之下有根皮质软绳，正随他的动作对利奥波德实施绞刑。

巴伐利亚的脸在缺氧的痛苦中狰狞、泛红，眼球在饱胀血管的压迫下上翻。他穿透赤红粘膜的余光瞪向施暴之人，艰难地、嘶哑地从抽气声里挤出几声威慑：“放手……疯子……放开——”

话语生生被砸到脸上的拳头打断。利奥波德的嘴唇和舌侧在同时裂开。新鲜的伤口突突地跳，血很快就从中漫出来，一滴一滴，充斥齿缝后从业已肿起的嘴角外溢。利奥波德双手扼住卡在自己颈上的手掌，用指甲抠挖粗糙的皮肤。路德维希在虎口被划开月牙形的伤，终于将手松开。重获自由的巴伐利亚笑了，咧开嘴唇，露出一口染红的牙齿。

+

开阔的河滩卵石遍布，原本的度假胜地因动乱而杳无人影。利奥波德回头看着高大宏伟的八角建筑。它有歌德式的尖顶，红砖绿墙，精妙绝伦的彩绘花窗。可他痛恨这新教教堂，再多看它一眼都要让他燃起关于民族、信仰的仇恨。赶紧离开。这样的念头推动他快速前行。该死的普鲁士，婊子养的政府军，让无辜人民殒命。他在心里骂着，用手背擦着嘴边的血。

军靴踩进不牢固构架下的缝隙，巴伐利亚的步履歪歪扭扭。身后人不依不饶地追上来，笨重的脚步一声声砸进利奥波德脑子里。他本能地回身，将双手握紧，准备给执迷不悟的年轻人小小惩戒，不想却先被路德维希的又一记重拳打倒在地。

击中眼角的拳锋让目眶龇裂，利奥波德的左眼瞬间蒙上漫无边际的赤和黑。仿佛一颗弹药在颅内炸开，连带周边的眉、鼻、颊、齿都一抽一抽地震颤。这拳打得他发蒙，突如其来，他痛苦地吼叫。几近同时，后脑磕上坚硬的石块。顿时，他像铜钟似的嗡鸣，震荡在大脑催生出难以克制的恶心感。

路德维希抬起腿，然后把鞋底抡上他的胸腔。呃啊——他发出这样的沉闷呜咽。利奥波德开始懊悔，他早该意识到路德维希已经随着炮火烙上普鲁士的印痕，成为和他一样愚蠢、专制的战争机器。正如现在，这位昔日过于讲求仁义礼数，乃至变得笨拙、优柔寡断的小皇帝，在摘掉封建的皇冠后，仍然用武力逼迫自己向德意志俯首就范。利奥波德张开的双臂瘫在身侧，身体让那只脚狠狠地踩着，踏着，碾着。路德维希马上又往他胸骨的正中跺上一脚。振动迫使肺部在肋骨下挤压和撕裂。而他也被卡在凹凸不平的河滩和施以巨大压力的足底之间，痛得眼前发黑；无意义的痛吟从喉咙里冒出来，在带血的泡沫中回荡、变质。

“为什么要污蔑普鲁士？”

“为什么要指责普鲁士？”

“为什么要独立？”

他质问着，把重心移到搁在男人胸前的脚，身体弯下来，手臂抵在膝盖上。他把自己与利奥波德的距离拉得又像起初那么近。他看着这个被暴力折磨的男人：面色惨白，完好的右眼瞪得很大，伤了的左眼向外突出，巩膜血红。利奥波德哆嗦着面部，努力维持平静的神态，手指却在路德维希的视野之外摸上一块小巧的圆石。

“利奥波德，拜仁！”

路德维希不明白利奥波德为何如此特殊特殊。他允许他保有独立的军队，允许他有自己的邮政、铁路、电报、户口制度，允许他决定本邦公民的婚姻，允许他拥有驻维也纳和柏林领事馆，允许他拒绝让皇帝阅兵，允许他在联邦委员会占举足轻重之地，甚至允许他不悬挂帝国国旗，允许他在战场上的冲动任性。他已经给足了利奥波德自由。

起先的静默是对冲突的规避，而现在是对反击的掩藏。年长者不用言语回应，而是将手中的石块掷出。路德维希防范不及，迟滞地侧身，让凶器擦着前额飞过——本来要正中他的眼睛——留下几道平行的血线。那儿很快就渗出血。刺痛、震惊、错愕，他震怒于巴伐利亚的报复。他的报复，从1915年协约国利用分离主义情绪大肆渲染普鲁士罪状的传单，到十一月革命中艾斯纳的巴伐利亚自由国，从前线低迷兵士们的怨声载道，到国会上“杀死普鲁士”的恐怖口号：一切反对的、独立的、激进的情绪在战败的阴影下愈演愈烈，直至爆发，彻底爆炸。路德维希的军队镇压了柏林的起义，处决了斯巴达克派的领袖[2]，慕尼黑却在三月后扬起苏维埃的红旗。萨克森、汉堡、符腾堡，他们也走入革命的大军，但不曾妄想和德意志分离。

+

疯了，利奥波德疯了，他也疯了。路德维希把第三脚踢在男人的面门，正中鼻骨，霎时鼻血如注。他不给巴伐利亚缓和的机会，扯上他的衣领，把他拖向河岸。利奥波德呼吸粗重。他感到肺部连着心脏插进一根铁棍，肮脏的、油腻的、满是细菌的，每次吸气时耸动的肺泡就从它身周擦过，与那些肋棱摩擦，而呼气时就挤出可怜的血，抹在更污浊的圆柱上；他的喘气声带着很重的嘶鸣，好像哮喘病发作时，气管被什么堵住，怎么也吸不进气来——是血，是那些血，倒流进气道的血，在他体内循环的血，从破碎的心脏迸出的血，溶进太多病虫、杂质的血，堵塞一切。窒息，要窒息，他像死尸似的跪在河边，路德维希在先前踢了他的小腿，于是两只膝盖也在石上砸出声，响得像要开裂。

路德维希掐着他的后颈，把那颗张扬的头颅压着往水里按。利奥波德起先剧烈地反抗，他于是单腿骑上他，把半个身体的重量压在不时有某小块肌肉抽动一下的脊背。他死死地用手指抠着岸边的软泥，要逃离溺水的厄运。但有力的手指卡压住脖子两侧，剧痛使他无法发力抬头。岸边的水看似清澈实则脏乱不堪，混着泥和水草的腥气。利奥波德只能憋气不到两分钟，很快他就觉得胸腔发热，头脑和腹部抽紧，从下巴到耻骨的每块肌肉都阵阵痉挛。他睁开眼睛，绿色和褐色混杂的脏水里悬浮着不知名的亮色和暗色颗粒，而红色很快像粒颜料掉进热水里似的晕开，那是从他的鼻和眼里流出的血。

而从魏玛国的角度看去，巴伐利亚的坚硬头发全都被浸湿，平静、空洞而诡异地向上漂，向水面之上的天空伸出手掌。他一半沉在水里，一半在岸上，均在他的拳脚相加下伤痕累累。水里漾开轻纱般的赤色丝线。

“清醒了吗？看清你的身份、地位、处境！”他吼道。显然他不期待得到回答。被询问的一方已经失去言语能力。

巴伐利亚的意识逐渐涣散，他在呛水。他努力用肩背的力量去推魏玛的身体，徒劳，尽是徒劳。魏玛国似是把一只脚踩到他背上，硬而平的触感与先前前胸感受到的无异。巴伐利亚不继续挣扎。他由着粗粝的泥沙被水裹着，冲到他喉咙和鼻孔里。亲自吞下河水前没人会知道它有多污秽。他头朝下地跪着，因此堆积咽喉的水又被反胃感送回，呕出；鼻腔却无法控制水流入侵，粘膜疼得像被锉刀划过。越来越多的水灌到他身体里，他变沉了，好像灌进来的是铅，直直下坠。

痛苦在此时伴随听觉远去，四下寂静无声，水和所有被施与的伤痕都变得温和。巴伐利亚轻得像飘在水中。他看到一片迷蒙的光影，模糊如雾，很快又散去。他突然把河底的石子和鱼都看得很清晰。平坦的、倾斜的沙地，树枝和水草在生长，有叫不出名字的鱼。它们游动，不发出一点声响。巴伐利亚静静地看其中的一条，它很狡猾，当螃蟹来钳他时他扭动着腰钻到水草的庇护下。他的视线被阻挡了，转而去看那只螃蟹。突然，一声巨响在水底爆裂。巴伐利亚因氧气不足而迟钝，未能将其辨别，却也不觉恐慌。他静静地凝视那个消失的小点。直到穿红裤子的士兵端着枪以趴伏姿态浮现，接着是青草掩盖的山丘，起伏的堡垒，幽密的森林。他认出那是凡尔登。不久前他们还在那里作战，为打碎一个民族的心而耗尽精力。他没听从普鲁士的调派，这或许使同盟失去一举攻陷的时机。从丘陵上的炮口射出一枚重弹，在布景中央炸开。消解。波动震起的沙土在水中分散，每一粒都高高地跳跃，再落下时到灯火通明的宴会厅，皇帝在举行他的加冕礼。它们落在皇帝头上，宰相头上，每个宾客头上，普鲁士和德意志在红毯正中央，众人欢声笑语，皆罔顾地上沙盘正在堆积。流沙越压越高，把愚蠢又天真的小皇帝埋葬。不久，建起的街垒把沙墙推倒。学生、工人和普通市民叫嚣着，向军械库卷行革命风暴。宪兵把黑洞洞的长管指向手无寸铁的人群。别开枪！国王嚷着。别对人民开枪，我……我承诺退位。他用温和默许结束闹剧，与此同时枪声在柏林和维也纳鸣响。闹哄哄的人群散开，四处奔跑离去。脚步踩着沙土扬起，再往后一阵来自科西嘉岛的飓风将其吹散。神圣罗马的安魂弥撒有西边的炮声作配器，莱茵联邦自此与奥地利、普鲁士分离。堆砌的沙丘描绘出的阿尔卑斯的群山。骁勇善战的蒂罗尔牧民举起手中武器向莱茵联军示威，萨尔茨堡人却正朝西北方翘首期盼。近卫军，起立！准备战斗！突然弹雨迸发，群山倒塌。天崩地坼，宇宙裂开若干条宽缝，向大地倾倒黄沙。筑起的沙堡舞台上各时代剧目次第开演。得到天神眷顾的普鲁士保住西里西亚；它很快在腓特烈与玛利亚的独幕戏里即充当舞台又充当道具；日不落帝国的衰微日光中普鲁士得到冠冕，自此开辟主场；太阳王高举权杖，奥格斯堡同盟一拥而上；北欧雄狮马斯豪森在咆哮，蹂躏他的躯体和人民，奥地利来了，拥着他低泣[3]；我们已经是一个民族了，拜仁为什么一定要牺牲他的自由呢，早早沉在水底小国王也来了[4]，抱着他说……

魏玛在岸上，怎么会看得到？

+

切割喉管的压痛逼走所有演员，幕布落下，螃蟹索然无味，悻悻离去，鱼却被缠进水草。路德维希拎着利奥波德脖上的那根皮绳，让它深深嵌进男人的喉结上方。利奥波德猛烈地呛咳，手拍进水中，把水花打到路德维希脸上。“这是什么？”他从男人身上下来，借由手中动作把他拖出水面。利奥波德趴在地上，一时无法吸入空气。要作为先前安宁的报复般的疼痛践踏泡烂的肺，无数根钢钉敲敲打打。路德维希踢了踢他的肩，让他翻过身。他脸上的血全部洗净，肿胀的面部泡得发白、发青。湿透的衣领敞开，黑色皮绳悬挂的十字架滑出，精巧的耶稣像在反光。先前它一直被贴肤藏匿，现在晒在日光之下。路德维希被晃得刺眼，伸手去碰它。利奥波德冰凉的手把他的挥开。

“别碰……”轻不可闻，遭受水刑虐待的他难以发声。

“呵，戴着这种东西，这就是苏维埃？”路德维希不顾他的反抗捏住那枚银色十字。它有一个尖角，现在被抵在项链主人的下巴上，一块柔软土地。

“这就是你恨基尔伯特的理由？”路德维希把尖端顶进皮肤之中。它不够锋利，无法划开他，但能给予威慑的疼痛。利奥波德斜着眼朝他对焦，眼睛里住进一条河，看什么都模糊。

路德维希无法原谅把基尔伯特推向毁灭的神秘力量。闪电从战争阴云中释放，能量却从深不可测的远古蓄积。利奥波德的剑尖高指苍穹，引下第一道烈雷。狂风骤雨降临在德意志的大地。

为什么，为什么，为什么？他沉默不予回应，路德维希变本加厉地压到他身上，手掌要把他的下巴捏碎。利奥波德的视线从天空移到教堂，堤坝，河滩，再往前，艰难地移动，一寸寸，他瞥见小皇帝的后腰衣摆下鼓鼓囊囊。

德莱赛Ｍ1907，在先前的镇压中予以他警告性质的射击。他摸出暴露在眼皮下的枪支，拇指悄然扳下击锤，枪口顶上魏玛国的脑门，一气呵成。强壮的利奥波德从不认为自己在角力中会输给德意志，默许是他的宽容和高傲。但在路德维希残暴的施虐中他改变了心意。于人群胸口绽开的血花历历在目。革命，1848，1918的革命他和基尔伯特就在伤害臣民。

他没有得意超过一瞬，几乎在他把凶器在头骨撞出闷响的同时，手腕便被残忍地扭住。路德维希迫使他把枪指向自己。力量过大，眼睁睁看着局势逆转，他抵抗不得。

“不管你与普鲁士有什么过节，现在我是德意志。”路德维希冷冰冰地看他。他放在扳机上的食指还没落下。魏玛国把自己的手指从孔洞穿过，压住巴伐利亚的。

敲打，钢钉继续敲打，叽叽喳喳。利奥波德的腕骨仿佛从韧带撕脱，他可悲地发觉自己已然被压制，全面压制。现在金属物什顶在他自己的太阳穴上。这回他已经竭尽全力。

看不见，听不清，用不上力。利奥波德想象自己正发出恶狠狠的声音：“那你就往这儿开枪吧。”

他做出惨淡的笑。

路德维希把枪口又往里顶，一圈肉被浅浅压进管道：“你觉得我不会？！”

“来吧，那你就往这儿打！你杀不了我，就像没人能杀普鲁士。”

“你不是德意志，你注定要下地狱。”他接着说，涣散，意识涣散，所有景象已经模糊、扭曲到完全失去本真。

圣卢卡斯教堂，血色的街道，沿街店里的物品像被掏出的内脏一样堆在路中央，他头晕目眩。路德维希扔下枪，抓着他贴额的头发把他往地上撞。一下、两下，利奥波德自内而外地翻涌，堵塞气管的污血全在此时迸出，从眼睛里、鼻孔里、嘴里。不多时他就失去意识。

路德维希把枪插回套中，怔怔地望着利奥波德。

他自始至终没有解释。而他什么也没问到。

+

罗德里赫见到利奥波德是一个月后的事了。他在边境酒馆与他偶遇。那时路德维希已前往凡尔赛准备条约签署事宜，罗德里赫也很快要动身去昂莱。

“最美好的时光已经过去了。”罗德里赫说，盯着巴伐利亚杯中不断冒出的气泡。

“最美好的时光早就过去了。”利奥波德在河滩被打出的伤已经完全愈合。他的脸和盛三明治的瓷盘一样干净。

他把苦涩的酒一饮而尽，和着酒客们唱起的歌谣补充道：“但至少从此开始，每一刻才是最美好的时光。”

奥地利放下酒杯。他的嘴唇动了动，仍是保持沉默。

巴伐利亚也空出手，站起来走到他身旁。

“允许我给你一个拥抱吧，我的兄弟。未来令人痛苦，但我们不必害怕，很久以后，一切必定会更好。”

他们在阿尔卑斯山脚下紧紧相贴，像自古以来那样。

**Ende**

[1] 圣卢卡斯教堂：一座路德教教堂，属于新教教堂。

[2] 镇压了柏林的起义，处决了斯巴达克派的领袖：战争末期，国内党派复杂，斯巴达克党为一派，社民党为一派。社民党在德皇退位前就投靠帝国政府，从而掌握政权。而斯巴达克党在各地兴起游行，建立苏维埃政权。1919年2月在魏玛召开国会，社民党当政，之后血腥镇压各地革命。巴伐利亚苏维埃共和国起先由当地农民建立，一周后被斯巴达克党掌权，最后被政府军镇压。

[3] 直到穿红裤子的士兵端着枪以趴伏姿态浮现……奥地利来了，拥着他低泣：以倒叙形式讲述了一战凡尔登战役；镜厅加冕时并不牢固的帝国体制；1848年欧洲革命中巴伐利亚国王温和退位；拿破仑战争神罗解体，巴伐利亚并入莱茵联邦(听从拿破仑指挥)，分到原本属于奥地利的蒂罗尔区，人民却发动起义；滑铁卢最后一战(以上两件事被拼到一起)；七年战争普鲁士濒临死亡却被奇迹拯救，从而腓特烈得到大帝的美誉；奥地利继承战争普鲁士得到西里西亚；西班牙继承战中普鲁士升格为王国；大同盟战争反抗路易十四的欧洲扩张战略；三十年战争巴伐利亚(基本上)坚定地站在奥地利一边，惨遭瑞典蹂躏。

[4] 拜仁为什么一定要牺牲他的自由呢：普法战争中巴伐利亚被迫和普鲁士结盟攻打保护人法国，国王路德维希二世听说普军大胜时悲伤地说出的话。他坚持巴伐利亚是独立民族，不该和德意志合并。


End file.
